Vinho&Libido
by Bruh M
Summary: Ele abriu os olhos e estremeceu. Não mais pelas sensações quentes que seu corpo gelado lhe trazia. Milo estava ali na sua frente... aquele sorriso no rosto e os olhos carregados de desejo. Ice&Poison. CamusxMilo YAOI LEMON


_Saint Seiya não é meu. Tudo é do tio Kurumada, que podia muito bem ter feito um Saint Camus, né? Ou talvez um Saint Afrodite, um Saint Mu... qualquer um!_

_N/A: Tirando minha memória seletiva, tudo o que sei/lembro/vi de Saint Seiya vêm das fanfics e TV Manchete. Ficou sem nexo? OCC? Clichê? (esse último é bem provável), msa eu tinha que escrever ISSO pra ME dar de presente. Foi difícil, mas incrivelmente divertido. É um sonho realizado e eu espero - mesmo - que vocês gostem. _

* * *

**Vinho&Libido**

_por Bruh M._

Camus retornou da adega com um delicioso vinho francês nas mãos. A refeição leve que degustara há poucos minutos atrás fizera-o abrir uma exceção e se permitir desfrutar da raridade que segurava.

Sentou-se na poltrona de tecido verde escuro e serviu-se de uma taça. A noite estava quente como todas da última semana. Péssimo para Camus que, além de não se acostumar com o verão ateniense, aproveitava os seus dias inteiros com treinos excessivos.

A semana se resumia a acordar, treinar, dormir. No final do dia, Camus praticamente se arrastava pelos degraus até sua casa rumo a sua confortável cama. Como defensor de Atena, o cavaleiro da décima primeira casa zodiacal estava positivamente satisfeito. Adquirir novas técnicas, graduar as que já dominava. Tudo ótimo. Não havia nada que ele pudesse querer a não ser a sua rotina no Santuário.

Camus fechou os olhos, inclinou a cabeça descansando o pescoço no encosto desta. Inconscientemente, a cada gole de seu vinho, Camus repassava os acontecimentos vívidos durante os últimos dias. Acontecimentos que se resumiam a uma única pessoa: Milo.

Óbvio. Ha.

Escorpião adentrava o Coliseu como se fosse o rei do lugar. Ás vezes sozinho, ás vezes acompanhado de Aiolia ou Shura, seus amigos e companheiros de noitada. A mesma túnica branca e curta, típica de seus treinos no Santuário, a sandália amarrada nos tornozelos, o cabelo loiro ora solto ora preso em um alto rabo de cavalo. Um sorriso permanentemente preso nos lábios.

Sorriso este que - Camus não admitiria nem sobre decreto divino –, tinha a capacidade aterradora de deixá-lo sem fôlego.

Há três dias atrás, Milo aparecera na arena quando todos já nem esperavam mais a sua presença. Com os canto dos olhos Camus observou o amigo cambalear até Aiolia, claramente bêbado, que se encontrava a alguns passos de distância de si. O grego contou alguma coisa no ouvido de Leão que o fez corar instantaneamente. Rindo, Leão revidou a brincadeira empurrando de leve o peito do outro mas, para Milo o movimento foi tão inesperado que o fez cair de costas no chão. Passado o susto, dobrou-se sobre o corpo e riu até não aguentar mais.

Camus revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negação. O movimento mesmo que imperceptível chamou a atenção do grego no chão.

- Boa tarde, Camyu! - disse ele, passando o braço por seus ombros. Camus pôde sentir o cheiro forte de bebida que o outro emanava. - Diga-me, será que treinando tanto desse jeito, você arranja tempo para se divertir, hah? 

Aquário franziu o cenho diante do sorriso bobo-embriagado que lhe era lançado. A verdade era que, apesar de serem os melhores amigos, Camus nunca lhe dera espaço para o outro lhe tocar, muito menos a liberdade de afrontas e "brincadeiras inocentes" como bem Milo gostava de nomear. Mesmo sendo tão frio, Milo nunca – absolutamente nunca – dera ouvidos as suas reprimendas que para ele eram totalmente sem nexo. 

Traduzindo: Camus reclamava. Milo fingia que escutava.

- Se for para me divertir, _mon ami_, e voltar igual a este seu estado deplorável... não! Eu prefiro treinar a me rebaixar dessa forma, obrigado.

Como esperado, Milo não se abalou diante da frieza habitual do francês. Conhecia-o bem demais para saber que a resposta de Camus seria senão igual ao menos bem parecida como esta. Ele riu baixinho e só – e somente só – para provocar, sussurrou no seu ouvido não se esquecendo de roçar a língua de leve pelo lóbulo da orelha do outro – Não se esqueça meu caro Cavaleiro de Gelo, que, com esse Escorpião aqui – e apontou para o próprio peito – você se divertiria... prazerosamente.

Antes mesmo que Camus piscasse os olhos incrédulo, Milo já se encontrava à saída do Coliseu rindo sozinho de sua companheira embriaguez. Camus não precisaria de um espelho para descobrir o quão sua face estava corada.

Os dias decorrentes à provocação explícita de Milo, o francês não teve mais sossego. Aparentemente nada mudou após a insinuação do grego mas, detalhes, os ditos banais, passaram a ser notados por ele. Não havia como impedir-se. Milo era parte do seu dia a dia, da sua rotina. Mudá-la não faria razão alguma e fingir-se de cego ou surdo não fazia parte de sua personalidade, Camus bem sabia.

Camus tomou um longo gole de sua segunda taça de vinho. O gosto doce molhando os lábios sedentos. Voltou a descansar a cabeça na poltrona e forçou-se em não pensar mais no amigo. Tinha certeza que a brincadeira fora culpa do álcool, Milo sempre falava besteiras quando estava um pouco alto.

Mas Milo sempre foi assim. Essa pessoa despojada, brincalhona, de sorriso fácil e dono de uma alma incrivelmente grandiosa. Um grande homem. Um grande cavaleiro. Camus sempre soube disso só que desta vez... não eram as qualidades como guerreiro de Atena que Camus enxergava no amigo.

Como estava quente naquela sala!

Camus quis levantar-se para ocupar a mente em algo produtivo, mas desistiu assim que o pensamento cruzou a mente. Sentia que perderia alguma coisa importante se por ventura levantasse daquela poltrona. Era melhor ficar ali.

Bebeu outro gole do vinho, abriu os botões de sua camisa deslizando os dedos frios na pele alva. Lembrar-se do sussurro convidativo de Milo fazia-o arrepiar e suas em bicas! Aquele corpo forte e bem torneado que praticamente dançava nos seus treinos em dupla. O peito arfante dos movimentos sincronizados, as pernas riscando traçando os pés na terra batida. Braços fortes que defendiam, apunhalavam, socavam com precisão. Os cachos loiros que grudavam no rosto e Milo os afastava com um movimento de cabeça.

E cada vez que seus corpos se chocavam, os dedos entrelaçavam nos toques rudes, a eletricidade fazia Camus praticamente gemer. Aquilo nada mais era que uma luta, por Zeus! Porque tinha de virar de uma hora para outra, uma dança de corpos suados exalando luxúria por seus poros? Camus apertou os olhos com força. Ele não podia acreditar que estava pensando em Milo desta forma!

Mas sim, ele pensava. Pensava e pensava insistentemente. Só que pensar não mais lhe apetecia... Camus queria sentir! Mesmo que fosse o errado, mesmo que se recriminasse por isso depois. Camus desejava aqueles toques, necessitava sentir. Não apenas imaginar...

Aquário entornou o restante da bebida, pousou a taça na pequena mesa de centro e após acomodar as costas na poltrona novamente desceu o zíper de sua calça, amaldiçoando sua incapacidade de _não_ pensar em Milo e a si mesmo por fazer isso.

_- Merdé!_

Ele suspirou quando seus dedos gelados tocaram o mamilo direito sentindo-o dolorosamente sensível. Pouco a pouco, como se desvendasse um corpo desconhecido Camus se tocou com cuidado. Experimentou a libido crescer dentro de si mostrando-se a ele com caras e facetas que muito se pareciam com um escorpiano. Os resmungos de seu atos imundos tornaram-se gemidos de prazer desenfreado. Seu corpo suava e seus dedos não hesitaram em alcançar a costura de sua cueca e envolver sua ereção libertando-a do apertado tecido. Camus pendeu a cabeça para trás, totalmente entregue.

O ritmo preguiçoso foi progredindo até se transformar incansável, voraz. O subir e descer de sua mão pressionava-lhe a glande produzindo sons rasos de sua garganta e espasmos pelo seu corpo. Suas retinas cerradas registravam aquela luta de todos os dias com Milo. O belo corpo do escorpiano à mostra e, ao sentir uma gota de suor deslizar pelo rosto, Camus soube que não duraria muito tempo. Ele acelerou o ritmo ao lembrar-se da língua do outro deslizando na sua orelha, a promessa do convite tentador...

Foi com um gemido rouco que Camus gozou, suas mãos úmidas da libido acesa e sussurrou para o vazio, perdido e entregue:

- Milo...

- Eu estou aqui, Camus.

Camus abriu os olhos assustado. O corpo ainda entorpecido e sonolento não o permitiu registrar o que de fato acontecia. Tão logo acostumou a visão à penumbra, sentou-se ereto na poltrona, abismado. - O quê? - praticamente gritou. 

À sua frente, um Milo de braços cruzados encostado ao batente da porta, sorria-lhe o sorriso mais sacana que conseguia fazer.

Percebendo tardiamente de sua situação, Camus apanhou uma almofada do chão, cobrindo sua pélvis e os vestígios de seu prazer o máximo que pôde. Xingou-se mentalmente pela burrada, mas vestiu a sua inconfundível máscara de frieza e encarou o outro cavaleiro.

- O que faz aqui?

Milo não se fez de rogado, tampouco. Em poucos passos estava sentado na outra poltrona da sala, frente ao corado Camus. - Eu fui visitar o Dite, jogar conversa fora, essas coisas – abanou a mão de forma displicente – Aí resolvi passar por aqui na volta, te dar um oi. Mas... - e apontou para a almofada que Camus segurava com força - ... eu diria que isso é bem mais que um "oi". O jeito como você me chamou foi... incrivelmente sexy!

Hipnotizado, Camus acompanhou de olhos vidrados a língua deslizar os lábios de Milo e o mesmo mordê-lo logo depois, reprimindo o sorriso que não conseguia disfarçar muito bem. Teve ímpetos de correr até ele. Beijar aquela boca tentadora, perder-se naquela loucura doce que Milo lhe mostrava.

Com o máximo da dignidade de Cavaleiro do Gelo, Camus ergueu-se da poltrona, subiu o zíper da calça e os botões de sua camisa. Correu os dedos pelo cabelo, o que Milo percebeu ser um claro gesto de nervosismo. Evitou seu olhar.

Sua respiração ainda era rasa. Mesmo que seu rosto demostrasse imparcialidade o rubor denunciava seu desconforto como nunca. Camus agradeceu interiormente o fato de ser noite e as luzes de sua casa estarem apagadas. Uma lâmpada aqui ou ali não iluminava muita coisa.

Como pôde deixar-se perder em pensamentos desse jeito? Como pudera baixar a guarda, se deixar levar por desejos carnais a ponto de não perceber o cosmo do outro se aproximar de sua casa! Justo Milo, o motivo de tais pensamentos! 

A sua testa de encontro a parede nunca lhe pareceu tão convidativa!

No entanto, qualquer ressentimento, dúvida, incertezas ou acertos que passavam pela mente de Aquário, caíram por terra, desfeitos como uma incômoda nuvem de fumaça que esvai. Seus ouvidos apuraram o tilintar da taça de vinho e segundos depois, Milo estava às suas costas. O corpo emanava calor de maneira perturbante. Os braços do grego enlaçaram sua cintura, tentativamente. Um abraço que Camus não rejeitou.

O hálito quente de quem recém provara o vinho arrepiou-lhe a nuca, os lábios úmidos tocaram o pedaço de sua pele exposta. Camus sentiu seus músculos virarem gelatina em contraste com a tensão de segundos antes. Tampouco se importou.

O suspiro deliciado de sua garganta ecoou na penumbra junto à risada baixa de Milo.

Se existiam dúvidas? Sim, elas estavam ali como gritantes luzes neon capazes de tirar qualquer mente de uma pacata meditação. Causava dores de cabeça permanentes, noites insones, mas tudo era tão estranho, tão pateticamente _óbvio_ que Camus poderia rir de sua ironia.

Pois não era Milo o seu melhor amigo em todo o Santuário? O único que o suportava e até ria de seu mal humor sisudo. Milo que fazia o sangue gelado de Aquário ferver, que rebatia sua frieza de peito aberto e mesmo inconsciente fazia-o sorrir de volta. 

E que estava pessoa, Milo de Escorpião, estava ali prendendo-o nos braços, tão possessivo quanto, beijando sua nuca com um desejo evidente. Aquele mesmo Milo transbordante de sensualidade, de 3 dias atrás, mas que agora estava sóbrio, ciente de suas atitudes e...

- Milo...

- Eu esperei por isso há tanto tempo, Camus – sussurrou Milo. Aproveitando a passividade oportuna de Camus e percorreu a mão sob a camisa, deslizando o tórax do francês – Você não acreditaria na minha surpresa quando o vi se tocando daquela forma – deslizou pequenos beijos por seu ombro – E quando você chamou meu nome... foi... incrível... e...

Sem mais delongas, Camus virou-se no abraço, face a face com o grego e encarou as íris brilhantes a sua frente. O sorriso de Milo aumentou um pouco mais. Ele se permitiu correr os dedos na testa suada de Camus, afastar as mechas ruivas que impediam a visão mais detalhada do rosto e as prendeu atrás da orelha, gentilmente. 

Camus, por sua vez, estava entorpecido. No momento que fechou os olhos rendido a carícia de Milo, sentiu-o inclinar-se sob seu corpo e neste exato momento, permitiu-se parar de pensar. Não se soube quem beijou quem. Qual dos dois cedeu primeiro. No primeiro momento eram dois olhares cobiçosos, no seguinte instante, as bocas se uniam intensas. Vontade que fez Milo rir deliciado e arrebatado. Prendeu-o mais em seus braços quando Camus prensou-o na pilastra mais próxima.

Os dedos enveredaram entre os cachos loiros prendendo sua nuca macia. Milo gemeu dentro de sua boca. Atrevido, provou dos lábios úmidos de vinho francês, pois sabia que os seus tinham o mesmo sabor. Sentiu-o apertar seus braços de leve respondendo ao toque. Milo puxou seu corpo para perto quando as línguas se tocaram. A princípio, um beijo tímido, preso em descobertas, mas que depois, ao passo de que não haviam mais barreiras, os dois renderam-se ao sabor de cada um apenas limitando-se a sentir o outro.

As camisas encontraram o chão tão rápidas quanto a presa de Milo permitiu. As peles livres de barreiras, finalmente. Camus prensou Milo ainda mais e o grego arranhou suas costas, felino. Gemidos ora de um, ora de outro. Beijos rastreavam pele morena de sol, pescoço, ombros e garganta. Deliciado, Camus queria sentir cada pedacinho tentador daquele homem que fazia seus sentidos ferverem com meras palavras.

- Eu quero você... eu quero tanto você...

Milo tomou-lhe a boca, não deixando que Camus continuasse. Por Athena, como Milo o queria! Tão mais ou igual a ele... tão desesperado quanto. Ele subiu as mãos nos braços fortes de Camus, acariciando-o devagar, mas esqueceu completamente de suas ações quando sentiu o hálito quente contra seu mamilo e a língua ávida de Camus seguindo o mesmo caminho, logo em seguida. Se Camus não o estivesse prendendo à parede, o grego há muito já teria escorregado até o chão.

Ele não entendia o porquê dessa mudança repentina, mas depois do que vira Camus fazer naquela poltrona... ele pouco se importava. Em seus delírios acalorados era o francês que gemia seu nome, chamava-o com luxúria e... se neste exato momento eram estas as ações de Camus, não havia motivo em procurar os "porquês".

Foi com esse pensamento que Milo abriu o zíper da calça de Camus e sem êxito algum tocou a ereção evidente, por cima do tecido. Camus abandonou sua boca no mesmo instante e pendeu a cabeça no seu ombro, a respiração descompassada. O hálito quente alcançou o lóbulo de sua orelha e entre gemidos murmurados, Milo aumentou o ritmo.

Mas durou pouco, entretanto. Em poucos minutos, Camus o impediu de continuar, segurou o punho com delicadeza, afastando sua mão para longe de si. Com vagareza calculada, suas mãos tomaram a deixa, descendo pelo tórax de Milo. Ele queria desesperada e alucinadamente sentir sua pele morena, bronzeada de sol em contato direto consigo... mas, não.

- Não tão rápido, _mon ange..._ isso não é só uma transa.

Camus desejava revidar a provocação de alguma forma. Insano talvez... mas ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Mal percebeu que Milo arfou diante de suas palavras. Aparentemente, nem ele próprio percebera o quanto se mostrara revelando uma fração que fosse de seus sentimentos. Não. Não era uma transa qualquer, sexo sem nada em troca. Era Milo, por Zeus! Como poderia ele agir sem escrúpulos para com Milo? Nunca poderia ser menos que sexo... era tão maior, grandioso... sem palavras!

Aproximou-se mais do corpo do outro mantendo os braços de Milo rente à parede, longe de seu alcance e atacou, vagaroso, o pescoço. Milo compreendeu a atitude do francês, e, entrando na brincadeira ofereceu satisfeito, o pedaço de pele que foi devidamente agraciada por beijos fortes e também gentis. As palavras de Camus ecoaram em sua mente, mas foi sorrindo feito bobo que sentiu Camus roçar o corpo novamente, a ereção contra a sua apertada na calça, provocante de um modo que apenas o próprio Milo sabia conhecer. 

Ah, como ele queria mandar tudo às favas! Gritar, _exigir_ que Camus fosse mais rápido, _oh deuses, mais rápido_ e acabar logo com isso! Entretanto, a única coisa que conseguia pronunciar eram gemidos desconexos. Decidiu-se, por fim, ficar quieto e aproveitar tudo o que Camus estivesse disposto a lhe mostrar. A entorpecente fricção só fez sua libido aumentar, arfando e pressionando ainda mais seu corpo ao dele. Camus soltou os braços de Milo e rápido, foi tragado para um beijo voraz e sedento, o qual retribuiu sem muito esforço.

Perdidos no beijo apetitoso, Camus abriu o botão da calça de Milo e devagar, deslizou as mãos nas pernas de Escorpião até que largasse, finalmente, a vestimenta no sofá. Milo repetiu o processo consigo, não perdendo a oportunidade de admirar o corpo nu tão próximo ao seu. Beijaram-se novamente. Uma vez mais e outra. Outra e outra. Foi então que, rendido aos beijos maliciosos de Milo, o cavaleiro o havia levado para a porta de seu quarto, sem ao menos Camus perceber. Milo puxou-o pela mão até que os dois estivessem frente à cama, nus, abraçados e excitados.

Camus hesitou. Não havia percebido até agora o quão longe haviam ido. O vinho agia no seu corpo de maneira a deixá-lo meio zonzo, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo agir sem consciência de seus atos. Ele desejava Milo, desejava ardentemente. Era um homem irritante, por vezes descontrolado, mas dono de um coração sem tamanho. Sorriso sincero e cativante. Sem dúvida alguma eram essas as qualidades que Camus mais admirava em Escorpião. Camus o estimava muito.

Contudo, Camus era o total oposto da personalidade entusiástica do grego. Era frio, calculista, nunca pensava ou agia sob a força de seus sentimentos. Acreditava fielmente que os tais nem mais existiam. Mas ele estava ali, não estava? Agora. Observava a figura sensual do loiro e sim... Camus sentia alguma coisa, definitivamente. Isso era novo para ele... Camus tinha receio de machucá-lo, física e emocionalmente. Ele não sabia lidar com isso... com sentimentos, com o fato de Mio ser capaz de fazer o Cavaleiro de Gelo _sentir._

- Milo, escute...

- Uhn... o que foi? - respondeu acariciando os cabelos ruivos do outro.

- Eu acho melhor... acho que... nós... - droga! Ele estava gaguejando.

- Shhh... - ele sussurrou na orelha de Camus. - Não fale nada. Deixe-me cuidar de você...

Seus olhos se fixaram. Camus percebeu que, ali, não haveria meios de convencer Milo a desistir. Ele também não queria isso, à bem da verdade. Os olhos de Milo, que antes lhe fitavam com desejo, agora mostravam brilho determinado. Ele sorriu ante a indireta do grego: Milo havia percebido sua recaída, e, a julgar pelo olhar do outro, não seria fácil contrariá-lo.

Um sorriso foi sua resposta seguida de uma risada baixa, pois Milo voltava ao mesmo olhar de outrora, auxiliado por um sorriso igual àquele de quando entrara em Aquário e o flagrara se tocando. Camus não se conteve mais. Beijou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente: testa, canto dos olhos, a ponta do nariz e só para provocar – o cantinho da boca.

O loiro soltou um muxoxo, frustado. Ele esperava que Camus agisse mais acalorado diante de seus sorrisos, mas seu coração batia tão acerelado que não ousou dizer nada. O jeito de Camus lhe demonstrar o que sentia era perfeito. A atitude do francês foi mais do que palavras simplórias, então fez o mesmo que ele limitando-se a se comunicar por toques, beijos, sentidos. 

Deliberadamente, suas mãos desceram o tórax de Camus sentindo a pele um pouco suada, o bater do coração sob a palma de sua mão. Como ele desejou esse momento com Camus! Senti-lo assim, deliciado em seus carinhos, arrebatado por seus beijos.

Entregue.

Ele não aguentaria mais esperar.

Enfim, as mãos circularam a cintura apertando a carne macia, deslizando o corpo másculo, viril; a língua úmida incitou os mamilos, provocou o umbigo e por fim, a respiração quente e assoprada junto a ereção de Camus.

Então, com um sorriso bonito nos lábios, Milo os umedeceu sensualmente, buscou os olhos de Camus fitando-os demoradamente . Repetiu as palavras do francês tendo um sorriso como resposta:

- Isso não é só uma transa, Camus.

Milo tomou o pênis nos lábios no mesmo instante que Camus arfou. Suas mãos tocaram as pernas fortes que tremiam de leve ao seu toque. Lambeu a glande e toda a sua extensão. Pressionou e sugou até que sentiu dedos gelados segurarem seus cabelos loiros... aumentou o ritmo. Devagar e mais rápido. Mais rápido e lento outra vez. Camus gemia a cada nova lambida, a cada novo sugar de lábios, tão sensível e excitado como jamais esteve. Os sons do francês só o faziam querer provocar mais. Milo tomou-o inteiro. Uma, duas, três, quantas vezes foram necessárias até ele gozar dentro daquela boca provocante.

Camus foi ao chão, mole, sem forças. Sentiu os braços ao redor da cintura e pouco depois estavam os dois, juntos, abraçados, deitados na cama, Milo sob si beijando-o demoradamente, incitando uma resposta de sua parte, o seu próprio gosto em Milo.

Ele correspondeu tremendo, um beijo preguiçoso até senti-lo sentar sobre si. Abriu os olhos, confuso, apenas para vê-lo rebolar sobre seu quadril, o pênis excitado roçando sua pélvis e tal visão fez desejá-lo outra vez. Rápido, puxou a nuca de Milo beijando-o devidamente dessa vez. Os corpos unidos, as bocas unidas. O grego envolveu as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, no colo do francês. O beijo tornou-se mais úmido, intenso à medida que os corpos se esfregavam. Ritmo crescente, indecente... quente. Milo beijou-lhe a mão, lambeu os dedos brancos de Camus. Ergueu-se sugestivo, de joelhos no colchão, de forma que os dedos de Camus alcançassem sua entrada.

- Vem Camus... eu quero você!

Deliciado com a expressão sexy de Milo, ele penetrou um dedo na entrada apertada. Beijou seu pescoço preparando-o com cuidado, enquanto Milo remexia-se no seu colo exigindo que ele fosse mais rápido. Seus gemidos eram altos, incoerentes, mas para Aquário faziam todos os sentidos do mundo. Ele obedeceu introduzindo o segundo dedo. Tratou de calá-lo com um outro beijo.

Camus retirou os dedos após ter certeza que não o machucaria. Seus sentidos eram um mistura nublada de prazer e medo. Acompanhou de olhos vidrados, o próprio grego apoiar-se nos seus ombros e descer devagar sobre seu pênis. Caretas de dor alternadas por gemidos prazerosos. Os dois arfaram juntos. Apertado, quente, deliciosamente quente. Completo. Preenchido.

- Milo!

Ele fechou os braços na cintura do grego ao ouvir um gemido desconfortável. Impediu-se interiormente de não se mover, receoso de feri-lo. Os minutos se passaram entre trocas de beijos doces, ora molhados e carinhos no tórax de Milo. Línguas digladiavam enquanto Camus acariciava sua ereção, na tentativa de fazer com que se acostumasse à sua presença.

Milo remexeu-se no seu colo, não mais gemidos de dor saídos de sua garganta; Camus o segurou na cintura ajudando-o a se mover. Os momentos cadenciados, ritmados, fortes e maliciosos. Camus enterrando-se mais fundo dentro de Milo e o loiro cravando as unhas em suas costas ao que alcançaram o limite: Camus dentro de Milo e Milo entre os dois.

O grego tombou exausto em cima de Camus e este, gentilmente tomou-lhe mais uma vez nos braços deitando-se junto a ele na cama. Num ato de extrema doçura, ele lutou com o torpor de seu corpo e aconchegou-se mais ao corpo dele para sentir o coração de Escorpião acelerado. Fechou os olhos dispostos a encontrar Morfeu, porém, as palavras de Milo o obrigaram a permanecer abertos.

- Porquê?

- Porque o quê, Milo?

- Isso!

Camus olhou para onde Milo apontava: os vestígios de prazer no abdome dos dois ou entre as pernas de Milo, suas pernas presas uma na outra, a cabeça descansando sobre seu peito e suas mãos acariciando os cachos loiros. O cheiro de sexo no ar, as maçãs do rosto coradas. Ambos ofegantes. Marcas de dentes na pele.

Camus engoliu em seco. Porquê? Quem poderia saber? Os motivos eram muitos, estavam todos lá para quem quisesse ver, mas ele próprio, Camus, nada percebera. As provocações de Escorpião, a frieza de Camus. Brigas, discussões, os sorrisos discretos, a risada divertida. Um bom dia gritado no meio da Arena de treinamento, um boa noite sussurrado perto do ouvido. Camus percebera então, o motivo daquela provocação de 3 dias atrás.

"_Comigo você se divertiria... prazerosamente."_

Ele arregalou os olhos diante da certeza daquelas palavras. E não era apenas pelo o que acabou de acontecer... não vinha de 3 dias, uma semana, o que quer que fosse. Era reconfortante estar ao lado de Milo, era de um modo meio estranho, mas certo. Antes mesmo de articular uma resposta, Milo sussurrou no seu ouvido, sonolento:

- Eu amo você. Há tanto tempo que não sei precisar, francês. Desde sempre... 

Por fim, foi fácil responder ao grego.

- Eu também, Milo. _Jet' aime._ _Jet' aime._

O beijo que selou sua confidência seria o último daquela noite. Seria o primeiro de muitos outros, além.

Fim

* * *

N/A²: Ahhhh, vocês não imaginam o meu sorriso bobo! São 23:00 de um feriadão e eu aqui... eu sempre desconfiei que não existo! =p Bem, sobre a fic, eu nã queria que fosse só sexo, savvy? Queria uma linda noite de amor, com pitadas provocantes e sexy, mas carinho também. Teria que ser uma noite onde fosse possível conquistar um amor antigo e descobrir-se apaixonado. Sou uma romântica incorrível, blablabla. Será que mereço uma review? 


End file.
